Operation:Timmy Turner
by angela123111
Summary: A girl infiltrates Timmy's school to learn his secrets. She may not be what she seems. OC


"Grandpa, I'm perfectly fine." A young girl says to her cellphone. "Yes, I know the mission. Make friends with Timmy Turner, learn his secrets, etc. I know, but I still don't like being like this! For goodness's sake, I am almost 18 years yet I have to infiltrate an elementary school! I know, since being the only girl means that I'm the only one capable of lowering his defenses. But, Grandpa!. Fine. I may be more human than any of you, but I'll do it. Yes, Grandpa. I love you too. Bye."

She hung up and sighed tremendously. She scratched her pitch-black hair. She tightened her grip on her backpack and went to her brand new school.

"I hate my life sometimes." She mumbled to herself and went in.

...

"Okay, class. We'll be having a new student joining with us today." Mr. Crocker said then he started mumbling to himself. "The only way there could be a new student in the middle of the year is the work of Fairys!" He spazzed. "FAIRYS!"

She smiled and waved.

"You can sit next to Turner." Crocker said. "He's the one with the pink hat."

She walks over and sit down. She smiles at him. "Hi, I'm Ange-Pearl.." She looks around the room for a second. "Head. Yeah that's my name."

"Nice to meet you, AngePearl Head. I'm Timmy Turner." They shake hands. "Why did you transfer?"

"Oh family reasons. Just call me Ange. That'd be best."

"Okay, Ange."

"Okay, class. It's time for a POP QUIZ!" Mr. Crocker hands out the quiz. It was about history.

Ange stares at it and shakes her head. "This is way too easy." She thought and she quickly all the answers in a few minutes.

She got up and went to Mr. Crocker's desk with her test.

"What do you need, child?" He asked her. She gave him her test.

"I'm done."

"WHAT! That is impossible to finish so quickly, unless you guessed or you have FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He then composed himself. "Well, it doesn't mean that it's all right." He looks at the test and starts correcting it. His smile turned into a frown and then a face of shock and horror. "It can't be. It's all correct. You get an A+!"

She rolls her eyes and goes back to her desk.

Mr. Croker turned around to mutter to himself. "Another child with FAIRES! has entered my class. That means I have a better chance of capturing FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He then laughed maniacally.

"What's his problem?" Ange asks Timmy.

"He's just crazy. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He smiles and went back to finishing his test.

Soon it was lunch.

Timmy, A.J, and Chester were sitting at their usual table and talking to one another.

Ange observed them and headed over to their table with a smile.

"Hi, Timmy." She greeted.

"Oh, hi Ange" Timmy says to her. A.J. and Chester were bugging out.

"Can I sit with you and your friends?"

"Sure. If it's alright with the guys." Timmy suddenly is pulled underneath the table by Chester.

The three boys were under the table and A.J. and Chester was acting strange.

"Dude, why is she here talking to you! Do you realize how pretty she is? " Chester freaks.

"Well, Crocker put her in the seat next to me, so I was the first person she met."

"We should let her sit with us. According to these number..."A.J. types in his calculator. "She would add popularity to our diminishing numbers."

"So we should let her sit with us?" Timmy asked.

"YES!" A.J. answered, but Chester then looked reluctant of the possibility of a girl.

"Okay?"

The boys get out from underneath the table. She looks at them in confusion.

"Okay, you can sit with us." Timmy said. She smiles at them and sits down next to Timmy. The other boys look at her with wide grins. She looks at them a bit freaked out. "This is Chester and A.J. They are my best friends."

"Frog?" A.J. offered.

"No, thank you." She says, a little disgusted.

She starts eating her lunch.

"Heya, sport. Who's she?"

Ange paused and looked around, suspiciously, then she saw Timmy's milk carton with eyes and stared at it, intensly.

"Um, excuse me, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Timmy took his tray and ran off.

"Is he always like that?" Ange asks the boys and they nodded. "Interesting." She then looks intensly at Chester and he starts freaking out.

"Why are you staring at me!"

Ange shrugs. "You look familiar, similar to a baseball player." She smiles predatorily at Chester.

"Uh," Chester's eyes kind of spun and passed out.

She raises her eyebrow. "So A.J.?"

"Uh huh?" He looks at her ethusiastically.

"Does Timmy have any secrets?"

"Well, he talks to objects and animals a lot, but other than that not really."

"Interesting." She says and smiles at A.J. He blushes. "Thank you."

"So how'd you do on the quiz?" A.J. asks, attempting small talk.

"Easy. You?"

"Easy? It was rather difficult and it took me a while longer than a normal one." He says in shock. "I still got an A but still.."

"So did I. Then Mr. Crocker, was it? started spouting about fairies. Is he crazy?"

"Yes, he is."

"Then why is he teaching children?"

A.J. shrugs. "I don't know."

"Hmm."

The bell rang.

"Well, then see you in class." She says to him, takes her tray, and leaves.

Ange hurries and puts it away and gets out her cellphone. "Grandpa! So Turner talks to his fairies often as they disguise themselves as objects and animals. I'll update you later. Love you bye!" She leaves a voicemail.


End file.
